Tenhou Academy
by underdog929
Summary: accepting Ocs
1. Chapter 1

Name:

Nickname: (if they have one)

Gender:

Age: (15-18) unless a teacher

Birthday:

Hometown:

Family:

Status: (Trainer/ Coordinator/ Breeder)

History: (Tragic past or anything important just dont overdoit N/A)

Character Description: (appearance, personality)

Pokemon: (without attacks ill pick those)

OC's can vary from students – teachers – team Zeus (villains)

Tenhou Academy– An Academy located in a faraway island with many kinds of different pokemon, where students come from all around the world to enhance their skills as well as there knowledge, where only the strongest get to graduate, it is known as the toughest academy there is.

Note: only the best ocs will be picked as mains so give it your best shot ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Tenhou Academy

Chapter 1

**Seaport city ~ Present Day**

" This is all your fault!" 15-year-old Tyson Yagami yelled at his Eevee who was running beside him as they dashed across the port. Tyson wore a black t-shirt with a flame symbol on it with a red jacket on top, black running shoes and black pants, he had messy red hair and dark brown eyes.

"Eevee! E eve Eevee!" he retorted.

" Yes it's your fault you sleep like a big fat snorlax!" Tyson snapped back having one of his usual arguments with Eevee.

"EEVEE!" was all he is cried shocked at his trainer's statement jumping on his shoulder.

" Fine what ever! But if I miss this boat I'm screwed!" Tyson reached the harbor only to see the SS. tenhou far out in the ocean.

" Noooo! Im so screwed! I missed the boat!" as Tyson screamed this charmeleon popped out of his pokeball and burned both Eevee and Jason. "Charmeleon what did I tell you about doing that!"

" Char! Char-me!" he cried throwing even more fire at them them once more ready to play.

" Sorry buddy maybe another time ok." Tyson said calmly and returned Charmeleon who was ready to cry. He watched the boat as it started disappearing into the sunset.

" And that was the only boat over to that stupid island. I'm so dead!" he said falling on his back.

"eevee-vee-e-veee" he cried over to his trainer

"hey dont talk to me like that! Im supposed to be your trainer you know i deserve respect!" Tyson said as he tried not to feel that guilty with himself

"eevee vee vee" the pokemon said apologysing to his trainer

"no sorry about that i guess it was my fault too that we both overslept" Tyson said regretting ever telling that to his pokemon

"_now ive got to find a way to get over to that boat and fast_" Tyson thought to himself

Just then a boy came running and crashed with Tyson.

" HEY WATCH IT!" he cried in pain " WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING YOU FOOL!" Tyson said as he tried to get back up

" Where's that stupid ship! It's gone! It cant be! missed the ship!" the boy panicked He standed at 5'7 with brown hair that was like in a buzz cut, with bright blue eyes. He looked to be a bit athletic build, he also had really tanned skin. He also seemed to not notice tyson

" HEY PAY ATTENTION TO ME YOU IDIOT!" Tyson yelled once more but the boy paid him no attention to what he said.

" flying type pokemon do you have any flying type pokemon!" the strange kid said as he grabbed Tyson by force

"flying type ofcourse not! what makes you think i have that!" Tyson said still not getting anything

"there is no time to explain a wáter type will do! Do you have any?" he asked trying to calm himself down

" WELL OFCOURSE I HAVE WATER POKEMON!" Tyson yelled at him. "wait a sec. Your genius! Now ive got it! im pretty shure itll work" he said finally getting what the stranger told him

"then what are you waiting for? let me see it!" the stranger said pumping fists with tyson in the air. Tyson reached for his belt when he suddenly froze.

" What's wrong?" he asked

" It's not here." He said with his eyes widen. " It's in my bag, its gotta be in my bag!" he muttered starting to dig through his backpack. When Eevee nudged him.

" I aint got time for your games eevee- please just give it to me " he stopped when he saw the pokeball in Eevee's mouth and took it.

"Alright come on out Lapras!" he yelled throwing a pokeball in the air, a glowing light appeared as the beautiful pokemon, who seemed to be well trained appeared in the water, "what are we waiting for lets go! We got a boat to catch over with!" Tyson said then both Tyson and the boy got on along with Eevee.

" Full Speed- We aint got time to loose! " the boy began saying.

" Shut Up! Its my pokemon im the one whose supposed to be giving orders here!" Tyson yelled and Lapras swam off trying to catch the boat.

_ **Just a Little bit far away over at the S.S. Tenhou**

" Feraligator Hydro Pump!" someone shouted his pokemon, who followed followed his trainer's command.

" Thunderbolt Sparky!" the spiked back pokemon dodged the attack sent a bolt of lighting towards the feraligatr striking him dead on.

" Feraligatr!" he yelled

" RAW!" he said signaling that he was alright. The boy smirked at this.

" Hold your ground let it get close then blast him off with hydro cannon!" he yelled once more, Feraligatr hold his ground.

" Thunder Fang!" the Jolteon was frustrated with the feraligatr and ran in ready to do a Thunder Fang, Feraligatr hold his ground and waited for the perfect moment, then when jolteon was about to hit feraligatr unleashed his most powerfull atack sending jolteon over to the wall ending the battle in a KO.

" Jolteon is unable to battle the match goes to Feraligatr and Kelp!" the referee said loud enough for everyone to hear they began to clap and cheer for this so called Kelp who looked to have wild blonde hair he appeared to wear a simple white T-shirt and trouser .

" And that's how it's done over at the academy noobie." He said high-fiveing his feraligatr.

" Hey Kelp your pokemon are really strong!" the loosing girl said trying to make a conversation, she had long dark brown almost black messy hair to her back in pigtails with pink highlights and messy bangs almost covering her eyes she also looked to be 4 feet tall. There was a long awkward silence.

"yeah i know i have been 2 years in the academy, and this is supposed to be my senior year, i cant believe the school keeps accepting Little trainers like you with no experience at all " he said really confident of himself

"uhhh i hate guys like you i and for your information im aiming to become a coordinator not a trainer but even so i will beat you next time i dont care if im a coordinator ill battle you!" the girl said stubornly "my name is Mystery greenleaf you better remember it because im gonna be the one to bring you down of your Little cloud you overconfident bully! Sparky return!" mystery said letting her tongue out as she returned her sparky and left over to the cafeteria

"_guuhh i cant stand him he thinks he is the best there is ill show him_!" mystery thought to herself as she sat at a table and grabbed something to eat

"you saw that Lorelai, now do you want to have a date with me." He stated sheepishly looking at the girl sitting on the railing trying to get the creepy boy at a far distance.

The girl known, as lorelai did not hear this, she was too busy watching the beautiful sunset crash into the waves of the ocean making them blend into different colors, her hair blowing in the wind. She had long flowing platinum blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes, she had her hair in a french braid style. She was wearing a long sleeve blue shirt with blue jeans and black shoes.

**Back again over at the lapras….**

Hey kid…" the misterious guy stated then trailed off.

"Yea."

" What's your name?" he asked while looking ahead for the boat but still trying to make small talk, Tyson leaned on the new guys back.

" Tyson Yagami. And you? Do you have a name?" Tyson replied.

" Ofcourse i have a name! Im Vincent Coles but you can call me Vin, where ya from?"

" Kanto, Viridian City. You?" Tyson replied as the shaked hands

" saffron city also kanto, came over here beacause my mom herd of the academy what about you?. How'd you get all the way cross here?" Vin shrugged at the question.

"lets just say i like to travel alot" Tyson retorted as he started to get a Little sleepy. There was a long silence untill laprasand vincent finally saw something appeared on the horizon.

" Hey there's the ship!" Vincent exclaimed.

"laaa-laa" lapras said

"evee vee" said evee

" WHERE! WHERE!" Tyson questioned slamming his foot on Vincent's head with his hands over his eyes scouting.

" GET OFF OF ME YOU ASSHOLE!" Vincent roared back causing Tyson to laugh a bit. " Moron." He muttered afterwards.

" Lapras try to catch up over to that ship." she nodded and speed up. Two minutes later they were next to the ship. Tyson noticed a girl sitting on the railing.

" Hey girl! Girl you!" he shouted, Lorelai merely looked at him.

" A little help would be nice ya know." Tyson said glaring looking like if he was about to throw up.

" i dont think we really need help!" Vincent screamed jumping and hitting his head on the railing barely hanging on causing lorelai to crack a smile.

" You're next Tyson." He yelled with a grin. Tyson jumped only to land flat face on the deck causing Lorelai's smile to widen and him rubbing his face repeating 'ow'. Suddenly Eevee rammed into the back of Tyson's head, his eyes popping out resulting in his face on the deck again, this time Lorelai put on a genuine smile and Vincent breaking down in laughter.

" It's not funny!" He yelled at Vincent his newly found friend, " Ok Lapras return you deserve a good rest." Returning his Lapras to her pokeball still rubbing his face.

" Hey where is everybody?" Vincent stopped laughing noticing that they were the only ones on the deck.

" They're in the dinning room" Lorelai walked over answering his question. "I am Lorelai by the way, Lorelai Grace Medena, But you guys can call me riley." Extending her hand.

"Im Tyson nice to meet you, hope we can be friends!" he said taking her hand happilly.

" nice to meet you then. Would you two want to join me and my friends for dinner?" Lorelai told them smiling

" FOOD?" Vincent froze before rushing past the two. " FOOOD! Food, Food, Food, Food!" with his hands in the air running towards the mess hall.

" Who's your strange friend?" she asked looking in the direction Vincent just ran raising her thin eyebrow.

" Oh… him. He's Vin. And i can see he likes food, and i think we will take you up on your offer" Tyson sweat dropped.

"eevee vee vee" the Little pokemon said happilly that everything went out fine.

**On another place and another time not so far away from tenhou**

about 5 years Ago

" _Hey come and see this you really got to see it!" a woman said wearing a shredded lab coat._

"_this is weird i never thought it actually existed" A man wearing a cloak wrapped around his body muttered taking in the landscape that stood before them._

" _Neither did I but here it is right before our eyes." The woman repeated_

" _We've been searching for the past 6 years and we finally found it." A teenage boy wearing a black t-shirt with blue simple jeans said._

"_now we will just have to wait 5 more years" a tall man who seemed to be the boss said_

_A/N: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. ONLY Tyson_

_If your character didnt appear in this chapter dont feel bad maybe they will appear later on but for now i have picked 2 main characters which are vincent and Lorelai on next chapter more characters will appear so dont worry, keep submitting ocs_


End file.
